Except the one
by Sunakan Sanahea
Summary: 'Something is not right.' the Wayne's eldest son, Thomas Wayne Jr. thought. AU / Rated : T for sure / This is neither Earth-3 nor Earth-2
1. Chapter 00

**A/N : This is my first fic of Justice League, I don't own any character. Using translate site and grammer edittor, there could be some spelling errors or grammer errors, so let me know for correcting error if you found it.**

* * *

'Something is not right.' the Wayne's eldest son, Thomas Wayne Jr. thought. Always, even from the day when he was born, something in everything was not right. He couldn't know what's wrong : his parents and butler who loved him were not wrong and his name were right, but there was something wrong.

Everything─everyone─ around him was not right because of that 'something' he couldn't konw. It made him a nihilist. Why were there good(white) and evil(balck) if everythig was something wrong?

'If I'm not so-called _normal_ child, so be it,' closing a book of child psychology, four years old boy looked up his father and his mother, who opened their eyes widely in shock.

"It doesn't matter." He turned his face away murmuring with hollow smile, then was realized his mother Matha Wayne embraced him.

"Yes, as we love you, it really doen't matter." She said affectionately. He blinked.

"Son," his father, Mr. Wayne put his hand on his son's sholder. "you are the one who you are. Need not to be suitable as the child." there was sense of guilty in his voice. "I'm sorry for said you aren't nomally childish."

"…." The boy tilted his head in confusion before nodded. 'They misjudged my real motives, I just want to know what the hell is wrong. Well…,' he faintly, but sincerely, smiled. '…nothing matters.'

* * *

**A year later**

* * *

Thomas Wayne Jr. aka Tom was sitting in a chair waiting outside the delivery room. Expressionless eyes of a young boy followed his father who wandered from side to side.

Not endure dizziness, he turned to the butler. With eyes leering at his master, the butler shown in faint amusement. Unless you saw him carefully, no one knew it.

"Alfred."

"Yes, little master."

"Will baby fall from the ceiling or spring from the bottom?"

The butler raised his eyebrows, then he answered without change in tone while glancing an eye on the master to become panic-stricken, but the voice was a little louder as he wish anyone heard it.

"Even so, you do not need to worry about it, little master, because Master Wayne would received him or her. But, when baby have sprung up from the bottom, master would have to be careful his feet, of course."

Noticing that the conversation were aimed at him, Mr. Wayne stopped hanging around. It was familiar to him hearing dry joke of his butler and his son's calm grumble so he calmed down.

"Tom, dad is just worried about mom and baby."

"But, dad, you're a doctor."

"Yes of course, but..."

"You said, the more emotional behavior the more elevation of emotion."

Mr. Wayne sighed inwardly. His five-year-old son did not really like a child. He was clever enough to be referred to as a genius, but, from the time when open his mouth, insensitive to emotional problems. Mr. The Wayne had so worried whether his son is psychopath or not that wached him. Thankfully, as a stroke of good luck in the midst of misfortunes, his son just had an unusual point of view on world.

The point is 'a stroke of good luck in the midst of misfortunes.'

'No one would believe he is a nihilist, except us.' Mr. Wayne sighed in his mind.

His son had roscian talent which he looked like a normal child. Mr. Wayne regretted ever having mentioned near him that Tom is no suitable for the child. It was the start which made Tom act as the child and the end of true himself.(*)

To be honest, Mr. Wayne was worried or frightening about what the future of his son will be though he affirmed his love to the son. Definitely, Tom was a genius and had so many talents despite his young age. Sometimes he even look as if grown.

"Father, you already know mom and baby will be all right, won't you? You're a doctor, I or Alfred is not."

In any case, the words of the boy was sound reasonable.

"You are right." Mr. Wayne sat in the seat, right side of Tom. "Baby and mother will be fine. Your mother was healthy when she was rushed to the delivery room, it's proper time."

Five years old son who calmed down the father's nervousness ; Although it was obviously revers of which was people thought what a suitable role, it was, strange to say, unforced. Alfred smiled inside.

After a while Mr. Wayne began to fidget legs, but it's just adding unnecessary comments. Finally, cry of the baby was heard outside the delivery room's door. Everyone of three were stood up, the delivery room's door opened and the doctor came out. Mr. Wayne thought it will be a good sign when he saw doctor's serene smile. If there was bad news, the doctor would come out with a calm, ascetic face in order to prevent them panicking.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wayne, your new-born prince is fine." The female doctor said.

"Thanks, God! Thank you!" Mr. Wayne cheered while his son sighed and the butler smiled. "Could I come in?"

"Sure."

Doctor's permission was given, Mr. Wayne went into the delivery room flapping his eyebrows. Tom and Alfred nodded to the doctor with the gratitude and followed him.

Tom looked carefully his mother first. She looked tired, but smiled at the sight of her husband holding a baby.

"Mom." He grasped her hand with his both hands.

"Tom." She firmly hold his hand. Only five-year-old son of her was rubbing her hands with a faint smile like he made sure she was alive. He was mature, but still was a little child. Though the butler and his father was worried about his future, she believed there is kind heart in him that was shown to the selected person by only himself.

"Congratulation, Mistress." Alfred said in an undertone with nod, her answer was warm smile.

"Here, Tom, this is your younger brother." Mr. Wayne called his son handing the baby over to him. Tom gently placed her hand on bed and saw the baby nestled in his chest. The baby was small, lined in pink, his thin hair was becoming dry little by little lying on the scalp. And he was whining, shaking his head and struggling.

Tom glanced at the ceiling illumination beating directly down on the baby. Thought the reason a small baby was turning the neck, he hung his hand on the forehead of the baby. Whether it was correct action or the product of coincidence, the baby began opening his eyes. Similar to his father, it was blue like the sky. He kept eye contact with his elder brother's whose eye was like a hyaline green glass bead, similar to his grandmother.

Looking at the baby, Tom shiverd with the sudden enlightenment. It was while he smiled a cynical smile his parents was discussing the name of the baby. Hearing the name, he greeted the younger brother with slightly ruthful, but, paradoxically, happy smile.

"Hello, Bruce."

Bruce gave him laughter like a scream.

"He seem to like you." Father said laughing.

"Are you… sure?" Uncertainly, Tom tilted his head. However, his father did not miss the small changes that came into his face, there there is no **futility** for the first time.

'Maybe….' He stroked the head of the son. "Thomas, protect your brother as the elder, wouldn't you?"

Jr. glanced at Sr. "As the elder brother?"

Sr. nodded. "As the elder brother."

Thomas Wayne Jr. nodded and chuckled. "I do." 'I cannot help doing it,' he thought darkly. 'What a world, Bruce is the one who make somthing right.'

* * *

(*) It's his opinion.


	2. Chapter 01 : Distortion(1)

**A/N : This is my first fic of Justice League, I don't own any character. Using translate site and grammer edittor, there could be some spelling errors or grammer errors, so, let me know for correcting error if you found it.**

**And I thank you for review!**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Distortion**

**- Believe or not, it's not lie -**

**Part 1**

* * *

First-year grade Bruce liked his elder brother, Thomas. Sometimes he was irritated at Tom's lordly attitude, he usually liked him. Tom was considerate, protective and, well, fatherly than his peer. Once he said, Bruce was changed his nappy by him. What a shame.

Changing the subject, Bruce rarely thought Tom looked as if the monarch.

Yeah, the monarch. Huh, what the hell? But it was true at least in the sight of Bruce, and it's cool. Especially, when the classmate-punk, who was displeased with him for 'being there'(actually for jealousy) so tormented him, was changed schools because he bocame the outcast.

At first Bruce was pleased as he thought people around him defended him against the punk. However, the next evening of day the punk's changing schools when Bruce overheard his father scolding Tom, it was certainly Tom's work, only proofless according to his father. He said, Bruce's classmates had have rejected anything the punk' asked for and told the homeroom teacher that becuase all was the his fault which persisted in bludgeoning them if someone asked what happened, because Tom tell them do it(sort of). Now the punk was branded as a problem child.

For the first time, Bruce saw his father being so outraged that hollered at Tom.

"Oh, my boy." His mother foud out him with Alfred, she cuddled him.

"How…. Why is he so angry?" He whisperd.

"It's not the truth but the fact that was distorted, little better than lie!" Mr. Wayne bursted out in library, Alfred stopped Bruce's ears with hands obstructing his view.

"Shush, let's go to your room, hon."

Martha left with her son.

Alfred could see the situation of library before he left : Tom was so cool that not a muscle of his face moved while his father yelled at him, he apologized about what he did showing remorse by lowering his eye when father stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry, dad."

Rubbing face with hands, his father sighed.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat and put his hands down. "Why did you do that?"

"I sweard. That day, the birth, I promised you." Tom subduedly said.

Mr. Wayne watched him, slightly melted, asked. "To protect Bruce?"

"He tormented Buce for months from the admission," Tom clenched his teeth.

"What?" Mr. Wayne was suprised at that news, it was new to him. "I never heard it."

"You really didn't think that teaching-beings were worth their corn, did you? I thought you tested me how I am good at protecting Bruce. You had looked into outward prestigious school expecting that I gained control of it, so you send me to there, didn't you?" Tom titled his head.

Now Mr. Wayne was dumb as an oyster with his mouth agape in astonishment and horror, that went for Martha and Alfred who heard it on their way to downstairs, too.

Tom continued.

"At first, I coaxed him and then admonihed, but it did not work." An extraordinary light sparked in his lowered eyes. "I warned him to leave Bruce alone while I tried to pull the string and to find out plausible reason, there could be the reason justified his action or misunderstanding which could be resolved between two, as you usually said. But, no, nothing there." he cenched his fist. "It was waste of time. I should have do it earlier then Bruce didn't have to get hurt." he was close to tears."I failed you, I was not competent enough to seize the freshmen faster."

"…oh, Thomas," Mr. Wayne groaned. "son, I never thought about testing you. I would make some move if I knew the circumstance of school." He sighed. "And, no, you do not fail me, it's me to fail myself. I thought I know everything about you and Bruce." Putting the hands on Tom's shoulder, Mr. Wayne sit at the level of his eyes and looked his ones. "I'm sorry, I should have investigated the school in detail."

"…I really did not fail you?" Tom whispered. "Yes. You just misunderstood my intentions." Mr. Wayne nodded. Usually, it couldn't be misunderstood, however, Tom was special, he had a unique viewpoint and a weak sense of good and evil.

An example was here : "Then, we both were fooled by 'friends.'" Tom slightly frowned. "Mine enjoyed playing superior. They must not have wanted to lose their power, they cheated their parents by telling them the school is good conspiring with teachers. Parents were fooled so you too."

Mr. Wayne shook his head. "Don't do that again, it is mean to slander a person who had weaker leverage than yours. If you did, you could destroy the future of somesone, this is no exception. Do it again, and I will never forgive you. Do you understand?" he severely said to Tom.

"Yes, sir." Tom smiled and replied.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

Mr. Wayne was struck dumb by the police report after work in living room when his sons was asleep. Yesterday, he had accused the school of corruption, Bruce and Tom had transferred from the Gotham Preparatory School to the Gotham **Central** Preparatory School.

"I can't belive that, for god's sake, he was right!" he finally muttered.

"Tom was innocent at least." Martha patted his back.

"Yes and no, he covered up his traces even in latest case." he spoke bitterly. "It's too well, I begin to be doubtful if he really didn't know it."

"Have faith, he is thorough in every way and that's all, you know."

"I'm worried about him, I cannot help but…," he sughed. "I shouldn't…."

"I know, Thomas, I know. Notwithstanding, belive me, he will not exeed the moral limits. For Bruce."

"For Bruce…." He stared the ceilling. 'It is my anxiety.'

She gave a knowing smile to him and kissed his cheek, though he didn't say.


	3. Chapter 01 : Distortion(2)

**A/N : This is my first fic of Justice League, I don't own any character. Using translate site and grammer edittor, there could be some spelling errors or grammer errors, so, let me know for correcting error if you found it.**

**thank you very much for review!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 01**

**Distortion  
****- Believe or not, it's not lie -**

**Part 2**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tom seized control of students again to protect Bruce from trouble, but, of course, he didn't incite ostracism of someone, he taught Bruce to read other's face instead so he could gird himself for incident. In comparison with move at former school, Tom was liken to the president, not the monarch. Bruce was introuduced to Tom's trustworthy friends, who were clever enough to not try to deceive him.

But people all make mistakes sometimes. For Tom, it was masteke to let Thomas Elliot alone and made him Bruce's friend. He was peer of Bruce, classmate and friend with same stratum, reputation of his was not bad. Tom had thought it's good for Bruce to have a friend like him befor he faced him accidentally-on-purpose.

Thomas Elliot, Tommy was sly young snake, Tom scarcely knew it when he saw him. Actually, they felt homogeneous-hatred toward each other. Both of them was simulating innocuous, yet they knew one hated the other. They were the similar, but, at the same time, the diametrical opposite of each other. Both they disguised someting: While Tommy disguised his desire and ambition as politeness, Tom did his futility and nihil as pride.

They were not fooled by one another's front; Tommy just kidded himself about one thing. He thought Tom, like him, disguised desire and ambition as childish pride, he never thought he was a nihilist.

For that reason he made a mistake when he wanted to take revange.

He didn't know anything doesn't matter for Tom, even his parents, except Bruce.

* * *

It was about 8 months after two Wayns' chnging schools, before elementary school graduation of Tom, for Elliot to attacked Bruce while at a summer camp with Wayn brothers. Before it, one day, Tommy had cut the brakes on his parents' car for independence and wealth, his father had been killed, however, his mother had been saved in an emergency operation because of Mr. Wayn's effort. It enraged Tommy so he took it out on Bruce, who was passed out in an accident. And, of course, Tom never let him run, he caught him.

"Do attack Bruce again, and I will hack you to pieces. Do show hostility toward him, and I will burn you at the stake. Do spill this out, and I will tell the truth about 'the accident' and gave some evidences to the police." While he apathetically threaten Tommy, he choked him and beat his solar plexus.

"That's a…, lie." stooping down, Tommy was astounded that he knew it and even had evidences.

"Reality is cruel, isn't it? Even if they won't believe, it's true that there is a clean insection by shap thing on the brakes. Perhaps a knife?" he sneered at Tommy. "Whatever." he steped on his back. "You know, people love conspiracy theory and gossip from the upper class." actually, at that time, he even had cassette recorder which recoreded Tommy's voice blaming Bruce for saving life of his mother. When he had heard about the accident, he had knew by intuition it's not a car accident from the first, thus he was prepared to get wild card. For what? Definitely, he had a plan which would ruin Elliot.

Elliot gritted his teeth but didn't resist, instead, he told false tales about 'Tom who made fun of him being fatherless,' so Tom retaliated on him by sending the cassette to GCPD in secret; Tommy ended up in a psychiatric ward. In a few days, Mr. Wayne heard tell of 'Tom who made fun of him being fatherless' at the charity ball. Enraged, before going bed, he scolded Tom, who tried to protest his justification, and then he slapped his face, he immediately regretted it. However he didn't apologize.

"I told you I will never forgive you." it was all he said.

"Yes, sir." Tom replied with a deadpan expression and went to bed, his father didn't waylay. Tom inwardly laughed at his father who didn't ever try to trust or to listen to him. What about bruce? He couldn't remember that things because of aftermath of fainting.

Yes, it was Elliot's revange to isolate him from family though that didn't bother Tom, had not Bruce and Alfred listen to him it succeeded. Bruce believed him, Alfred knew him well. They guessed that Elliot really had attacked Bruce and it's because of his psychiatric disorder. Although it had some errors, Tom said nothing about it.

Bruce and Alfred did thier best so that parents could understand his justification, but it's too late. It had been several weeks for Mr. and Mrs. Wayne to neglect Tom since 'Tom who made fun of him being fatherless.' Neglecting, apathy, fear, or all of three: Tom had read that things from his parents, who had believed it was Tom who send sane Elliot to psychiatric hospital, at the breakfast and dinner table everyday.

Tom never allowed them to know his sincere heart, he only showed masquerade(mature but normal boy) to them. It was only Bruce and Alfred to be allowed to know real Tom(friendly nihilist), no one knew it. It was same even when the parents was reconciled with him, no one knew it.

They were just relieved, they celebrated reconciliation. They all smiled and lived happily ever after.

Sincerity was not concerned.

'Everything is wrong therefore it doesn't matter.' Tom smiled as he saw cheerful Bruce. 'You are all I need, my light and rightness.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N**

**Thomas Wayne Jr. : 13**

**Bruce Wayne : 8**

_**D - 100**_


End file.
